


Switch

by LadyAruofElyonia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demons, Forced Marriage, I LIED THERE IS NOW PORN, Kingdoms, Lady proves she can't keep them human, M/M, Twin Switch, fantasy!au, in chapter two, only implied porn this time, or in universe, shouyou and natsu are twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAruofElyonia/pseuds/LadyAruofElyonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fraternal twins Shouyou and Natsu are identical looking in every way if it weren't for gender. They use this to their advantage when Natsu is chosen to be the shadow beast's bride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Marriage with no Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for kagehinakagemonth on tumblr, prompt: Switch
> 
> Lady makes an Edit: Eyyy forgot to say this gon have multiple chapters, so if it seems a little shorter that's because I moved a few things around. Hang in there!

“Excuse me, but does one Natsu Hinata live here?”

“Who might you be?”

“We come in representation of the palace of the Sun Throne, may the light illumine our fair Queen Yachi. One of our seers has called forth your daughter’s name as bride to the shadow beast that resides in the Court of the Nine Moons, may their iron walls stand strong under King Tsukishima’s hand.”

“There must be a mistake-“

Shouyou heard no more as he dashed upstairs to where his younger twin Natsu was sewing in their room. He shut the door as quietly as he could, eyes wild.

“Shou-“

“Natsu, they’re gonna take you away!”

“What?”

“They’re going to make you some sorta bride for a shadow beast who lives all the way over in the Court in the mountains. We have to do something!” He whispered in a panic, trying to judge if the wardrobe would conceal his sister long enough for the men to leave.

“Why?”

“Sommant about a seer callin yer name, but wait! If they only know your name, they don’t know what you look like! We can switch!” A smile brightened Shouyou’s face as he tugged his hair from the ponytail at the nape of his neck, letting it spill out over his shoulders like his sisters was, although hers was combed and partially pulled back with a few pins keeping it out of her face as she worked.

“I can wear one of your skirts and a shawl should keep them out of the loop so long as I don’t run my mouth-“

“Shouyou- wait! Why are you doin this?”

That stopped his pacing and he looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re my on’y sister ‘n someone needs to keep mum compn’y.”

“Shouyou….”

“’Sides, I’ve always wanted t’get out of ‘ere, live like the Small Giant in the stories mum read to us, so why not?”

The grin that seemed filled with the sun’s warmth spread across his face and she couldn’t help mimicking the grin. It dropped as she turned serious.

“We don’t have much time. Strip down and wash up.”

\---

When their mother came upstairs, sorrow in her eyes, she found her twins together on Natsu’s bed, Shouyou behind her with a comb and ribbon,

“Natsu, hold still. I can’t braid it back if you keep wiggling.”

“You’re pulling Shouyou, be gentler!”

“Children?”

They looked at her in unison, bright smiles shattering her heart. Swallowing, she put on a brave face and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at both. Shouyou quickly finished the braid with only a small whimper from Natsu as they waited. 

“Who was that at the door mum?”

“Was it Grandma Sophie from down the road with her star cookies?”

“Or did ol’ man Markel finally decide we can have one of his puppies?”

“Shouyou, Natsu…. The visitors came for Natsu. She’s been chosen to go on a trip to the Court of the Nine Moons. As you and I know, it’s very far away…” Their mother broke down crying, sending the twins scrambling to either side, Shouyou kneeling on the floor holding her hands and Natsu setting a hand on her shoulder, rubbing softly. 

“Oh my children, Natsu is going to be a Shadow Beast’s bride!”

The twin’s faces were solemn. She could feel Shouyou’s hands gripping at her skirt in silent anger, Natsu’s comforting hand stilled.

“Is…” Shouyou’s head was turned to the floor, but his voice was soft and it hurt her heart to hear her baby boy so upset. “Is there any way out of it?”

“I’m sorry my babies, there’s no stopping it. They’re waiting for you, Natsu. There’s no time to back they said, they have the provisions needed. You will be given clothing at the Court to wear for when you are presented…”

\--

They made a quiet procession, coming back down the stairs. Natsu had donned a cloak, cowl pulled up over her head. Shouyou scowled at the two men waiting at the front door, taking his mother’s hand as Natsu hugged them both tightly. 

She walked over to the men with eyes shining, not with excitement but tears. One of them had the grace to look sympathetic for a moment, before putting a hand to her shoulder and guiding her out to the awaiting carriage. A small crowd had gathered, murmuring softly as mother and son stood silently in the doorway, cheeks streaked with tears, watching as one of the men helped Natsu into it, shutting the door and going to a rider less horse.

The procession made its way down the dirt road, rumbling out of the small village.

-0-

It was a long and tiring journey to the Court, and Shouyou was a mess of nerves the entire way there. Every moment he was afraid their trick would be found out, that he would be killed for trying to protect his sister. But it wasn’t, thank the light. 

When they entered into the court, Shouyou was amazed. He had never been anywhere outside his village that was anywhere as large as the Court of Nine Moons was. That excitement was dampened as he remember why excactly he was at the Court. 

To be a bride of the Shadow Beast.

\--

He was left alone in the room with the gown. It was beautiful, and Shouyou was sure that had it been for Natsu’s wedding back in the village she would have looked a queen.  
The gown was white with an open back, reaching the floor and appearing strapless but with haulter made of semi-transparent material, belted around his waist. A shimmering transparent gold-colored overlay attached to the back of the neck strap embroidered with curling spirals and a stylized sun of the Sun Throne on the train, in honor to where he had come from. The shoes were plain white with a tiny heel, a few crystals sewn on the toes. He wore long gloves that pointed over the backs of his palms, secured around his middle fingers by small loops.

He had bathed and dressed in the undergarments in privacy, only calling over assistance with the lacings of the corset. He sat patiently as his hair was brushed and tamed, pinning the veil that cascaded over his shoulders with small jeweled pins. He was silent as they made up his face, closing his eyes, parting his lips as ordered. 

He would be strong, this was for Natsu.

\---

The courtyard was quiet save for the softest of music, eyes watching him as he stepped out the door onto the lined paving stones. The veil hung over his face, the soft scent wafting from the bouquet of moonsglow and evestar in his hands eased his nerves, but for the first time since he donned Natsu’s dress back in their little village he felt fear.

Waiting for him at the end of the aisle was the shadow beast. 

The shadow beast seemed to not see him at first, lightly tossing a gilt key up and down in one black scaled palm, nails at least an inch long a piece. Dark antlers curved up from smooth, black hair, featherlike on the ends cut short, what was gathered in a low ponytail had several small braids clasped at the end with silver, gold, even gemlike orbs. Silver and gold chains hanging off of the curving bone, a few gemstones dangling from the chains. Eyes rimmed in dark paint- or was it scales- glared out to the observers. The upper lip was painted black, contrasting the pale skin that was exposed from the shimmering cloth it wore for a jacket, cloak and trousers. Glossy black boots stood in a firm stance, almost wary as if the shadow beast were anticipating an attack. 

It made Shouyou nauseous to look at it, it was as if parts of the shadow beast weren’t there, the exposed claw hands, neck and head appearing to come from the thin air. What made his heart race were the great leathery and feathered wings that rose from the shadow beast’s back, framing the imposing figure.

Across from the beast there was a fairly tall man with short cropped black hair wearing the tunic of the royal guard, glaring upwards into those cold eyes, flicking to the key, then to a gilded cage from where the music came. The Guardian King Tsukishima also stood there, face impassive but eyes shimmering with a slow burning hatred behind the thin rimmed spectacles. Queen Yachi of the Sun Throne was not there, but a dark haired lady in a gold colored gown and white caplet bearing the emblem on the back and front panels stood in her place, staring seeming at nothing behind thin spectacles of her own. Pearls and sunstone on a fine silver chain decorated her hair.

Shouyou kept his breathing even as he approached closer, seeing that within the gilded cage were people dressed entirely in transparent fabric, kept modest by the barest stich. They were bound by chain to the cage, delicate wrists set in laps or on a small table locked in manacles. One fellow with a slight beard was blindfolded, and Shouyou could see tear tracks on his cheeks as he sang in a rich voice. Beside him, the grey haired stared straight to the angry guardsman, amber eyes sad as they sweetly sang. A freckle-faced young man in a thin green tunic and short black leggings, a crystal that hung in the middle of his forehead strung on silver chain twined in black hair looked from the shadow beast to King Tsukishima, wringing his bound hands together as a taller boy in a red tunic and even shorter leggings leered out, half of his black hair sticking into the air as the other half flopped over one eye. Shouyou could just see that they were mismatched from where he was. 

Shouyou stepped up next to the shadow beast, fighting to keep his breathing calm. The aura that the beast emanated made him want to cry and run all the way back to his little village.

“Oh great merciful beast of the kingdom of shadows, we present before you a bride for your King.” The amount of tension in King Tsukishima’s voice was evident, sarcastic under tone just held back by the air of stony politeness that he emanated.

“We present to you the one our seers have spoken of, who has been foretold to be your bride. To wed and keep you company, a gift of good hospitality between our lands.” Queen Yachi’s stand-in spoke with a formal tone, continuing to stare at nothing, back straight as a rod and hands folded neatly in front of her.

“With the utmost appreciation we appreciate your gift of the finest singers and seers from the kingdom across the sea.” 

If Shouyou hadn’t been paying attention, he wouldn’t have spotted the barest twitch of Tsukishima’s lower eyelid when he spoke the word ‘seers’. The shadow beast stopped tossing the key, catching it by the chain and letting it dangle from his talon like nails. It looked him over, eyes raking over his form, as if it could see beneath the cloth and see that ‘she’ was actually a ‘he’.

“We accept your offerings to us, King Tsukishima, Lady Kiyoko.” Shouyou’s breath hitched at the absolute smoothness of the shadow beast’s voice. Those eyes met his and he flushed, though in nervousness or fear he could not tell. He focused on those eyes, though they were cold as ice, and barely heard Tsukishima’s mutter for two short young men with hair streaked two colors, one to offer up the ring and the other to offer a blank pillow. 

Shouyou noticed it was not so much a ring as a crown, small white antlers poking out of either side of the intricate pattern, carved ivory roses and dotted with gemstones. The shadow beast set the key on the pillow the black-rooted blonde held and with surprising grace, lifted the veil from over Shouyou’s head. Picking up the crown from the spikey haired brunette, he set the crown onto Shouyou’s head.

“And so you become mine.” he muttered, so soft that only Shouyou caught the words.

The two servants backed away as the shadow beast took one of Shouyou’s hands, dipping down to lift the smaller boy into his arms. Shouyou’s arms flung around the shadow beast’s neck, face burying into the crook as those great leathery feathered wings spread out and pulsed, taking them high into the air.

‘Oh Natsu, I wouldn’t wish this on you if you were the most annoying twin in the world, but I’m scared Natsu, I’m terrified.’

\----

The shadow king flew for many hours, so many that Shouyou lost track and fell asleep, cradled in those deadly but delicate arms, veil fluttering in the wind, held in by the lady servant’s skill with the pins.

“Wake up, we have arrived.”

Shouyou blushed. They were standing in the middle of a lavish bedroom. He was set down onto the bed, which only made him blush harder. He stroked the blanket in awe of its softness.

“S-sir I… I have to tell you something…”

“If it is that you are untouched, I care not. I have no interest in the maidens those fools send me for brides.” The shadowbeast was turning, bordem and spite in his tone.

“I-I am no maiden!” Shouyou blurted out, eyes squeezing shut, hands gripping fistfuls of the gown.

‘oh horse droppings I’m in for it now.’ He thought, cracking one eye open as he heard the footsteps stop.

“You…are not a maiden bride?” Oh… the tone in the shadow beast’s voice was even smoother, sultrier, a hint of curiosity in those hard blue eyes as he turned, slinking back and standing in front of the seated Shouyou, leaning over to put a hand on either side of shouyou’s body. Face a fire red, Shouyou leaned back, slipping on the sheets and falling onto his back with hands on either side of his head.

“Y-yes sir...”

One of those hands settled on top of his own, dwarfing it. The other tilted Shouyou’s chin upwards, holding it in place as the shadow beast moved forward, sealing their lips together.

“Call me Kageyama.”

\--


	2. Wedding Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, school got to me and I couldn't get inspired for this chapter, but its here now, one more to go!

Wedding Night

Kageyama nipped Shouyou’s bottom lip, the hand holding his chin in place slid down, fingertips rubbing along the collar of the dress, deftly undoing the clasp that held the cape to the gown. They traveled downward as Kageyama captured Shouyou’s lips in a kiss again, rubbing each nipple in turn through the soft fabric of the dress, eliciting a soft mewl from Shouyou.

Kageyama undid the belt from Shouyou’s waist, sliding the top half of the gown down to bunch around his waist, revealing the corset underneath. Kageyama slid his hands into the folds of fabric, stroking along Shouyou’s sides and down to cup his rear through the silken panties he also wore. Shouyou blushed deeper as Kageyama’s hands groped and pulled before sliding back to strip off the gown and cape, tossing it somewhere in the room before climbing back over him.  
Lips nipped at his throat, sucking and creating small marks all over his skin, hands thumbing his nipples through the corset fabric. They slid around his sides, touch causing Shouyou to arch up against him, allowing deft hands to unlace the pale blue silk and bare Shouyou’s chest. His head lowered, lips encircling one while fingers rolled the other in turn.

A knee rose, parting his legs with little effort, rubbing against his panty covered erection with slow movements. A soft moan turned gasp bubbled out from Shouyou, to Kageyama’s soft chuckle as he repeated the motion again, teasing Shouyou’s nipples with his tongue and fingertips in time to the slow circular motions of his knee.  
Shouyou couldn’t help himself, his hips thrust up against Kageyama’s leg, softly moaning at the sweet friction it gave. A sharp nip to his neck caused him to yelp and he looked to Kageyama, blushing slightly. Kageyama had a thoughtful look on his face as he pulled back, idly rubbing one nipple beneath a fingertip.

“Wait here.” 

With that he got up and left Shouyou there, gliding around the room. Shouyou watched in horror as Kageyama’s wings seemed to crumble away, fading from sight. The rest of his clothing seemed to dissipate as well, vanishing into thin air. Shouyou swallowed, face flushed harder than before. Kageyama was well built, and the intricate tattoo splayed across his back, forming the image of the wings that had vanished. Thin white lines of the pattern crisscrossing, appearing scarred into his back and arms. Shouyou wasn’t sure if that was the case to begin with.

Kageyama came back to the bed, a sapphire blue bottle with a crystal stopper resting in one hand. He kneeled over Shouyou, pressing a soft kiss to his lips as he opened the bottle, pouring a slightly chilled liquid onto Shouyou’s chest, drawing a gasp and a flinch. Kageyama smoothed down Shouyou’s hair, murmuring a soft apology before massaging the liquid into Shouyou’s skin, spreading it over every bared strip of skin he could reach.

When Kageyama had done that, he tugged Shouyou’s stocking clad legs up so that his hips were raised from the bed. Shouyou held the back of his knees, looking to Kageyama with confusion. A hand tugged at the waistband of the panties, dragging them off of Shouyou’s rear and up his thighs, bunching them at the back of his knees.

Shouyou heard the small clink of the bottle being unstopped again, braced for the impact of cold that never came. Instead Kageyama poured it directly onto his hands, rubbing bared thighs and sliding his hands between them, brushing against Shouyou’s dick. Shouyou gave a low moan, fidgeting to try to get more. Kageyama chuckled as he massaged Shouyou’s rear. 

Kageyama kneeled next to him on the bed, bending low to murmur into Shouyou’s ear.

“Do you trust me, Shouyou?” 

Shouyou turned his head to the side, slightly confused but eyes widening as Kageyama rubbed one slick finger around the rim of his hole, probing slightly inside.

“Kageyama…”

“I promise not to hurt you, Shouyou.” He leaned forward, nuzzling Shouyou’s hair before capturing lips in a kiss, sliding the finger inside. 

Kageyama held to that promise, even as he worked Shouyou open to several fingers, stroking along the walls, probing, searching for something. Shouyou felt so hot, his face burning, his insides warm as Kageyama moved within, the liquid squishing as Kageyama’s fingers curled and probed. Shouyou’s entire body felt more sensitive than usual, his nipples ached, and skin tingled with every brush against the fabric. When Kageyama found it, something within him that made Shouyou see white, he clamped down, head tilted back as he let out a long moan, hands gripping the covers. Kageyama smirked and stroked it again, Shouyou’s hips thrusting against them.

Kageyama leaned forward slightly, nipping at Shouyou’s exposed thighs, working his way down to Shouyou’s neglected cock. He gave it a long slow lick, pulling back with a grin as Shouyou thrust up, coming over his chest, walls clamped down over Kageyama’s fingers.

“K-Kageyama…!”

Kageyama hummed against Shouyou’s neck, in the process of nibbling a new mark into the flesh. Fingers slid out and a shift in position brought their crotches together, Kageyama’s tip pressing against Hinata’s entrance. He slid in slowly, Shouyou whining and grappling for Kageyama’s shoulders. Shouyou felt so hot, filled with heat that made his head spin and toes curl. 

“Kageyama-move!” Shouyou flushed at the pitch of his voice, moaned as Kageyama softly laughed and kissed his shoulder, hips rolling forward and sliding in the last few inches all at once.

Shouyou cried out, gripping Kageyama’s shoulders tightly. He chanted as Kageyama began pulling out slightly and thrusting back in, hands stroking along Shouyou’s thighs. 

“So full so full oh god it feels so good oh god Kageyama-!” 

Kageyama, encouraged by the mantra, thrust harder. He was pushing Shouyou almost doubled over as he moved with a quickening pace, kissing everywhere he could reach.

“K-Kageyama! I’m gonna-ohgodrightthererightthere- I’m gonna cum!” Shouyou released a second time, some splattering against his face from his position. Kageyama groaned at the tightness, continuing squelching thrusts that drew gasps from Shouyou. He didn’t last long though, and Shouyou let out a higher pitched moan as Kageyama filled him, pulling out and drawing some of the hot liquid with him. 

Kageyama let down Shouyou’s legs gently, noticing that Shouyou’s head had lolled to one side, breathing steadying from its frantic pace, eyes closed. The second orgasm must have caused Shouyou to pass out from the pleasure. The shadowbeast snickered softly, but looked at his bride with fond eyes, conjuring a cloth from shadows to clean Shouyou up. 

Kageyama removed the gloves and finished shimmying Shouyou out of the stockings, tossing them somewhere in the room to be dealt with later. He wiped the soft cloth between Shouyou's cheeks, wiping up the dribbling liquid. He dispelled the dirtied cloth and summoned a new one before giving himself a quick wipe down, sliding in next to Shouyou. He ran a hand through Shouyou's hair, kissing his forehead and falling asleep as well, arms wrapped protectively around the smaller.


	3. Afterword-The Festival of Feathers

~ X years later

“Tobio! Tobio! It worked Tobio!”

Tobio looked up from the letter he was reading, idly petting the dragonet that had brought it to him as Shouyou burst into the room he was in. He had feathered wings of his own now, Kageyama had explained that “As the bride-mate of the King of Shadow, once they had bonded for life, his body would adapt to better suit and serve him in their years together.” The feathers were beginning to show their colors now, orange fading in a downward gradient to the snowy white tips.

Kageyama leaned down, stealing a kiss as Shouyou tried to catch his breath, one hand gripping Kageyama’s robes, the other holding up his own from his dash to find his mate.

“Care to share the good news, Shouyou?” Kageyama asked, setting the letter down on to the desk and leaning against it. Shouyou leaned around him and gave a small gasp

“That’s Natsu’s handwriting! Tobio, were you planning on hiding this from me?” Shouyou pouted, looking up to his mate with a slightly hurt expression. Kageyama softly laughed and ruffled Shouyou’s hair, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“I would never, my love. Nikuman just brought it.” The dragonet raised its head at the mention of its name. Shouyou had named the little creature and had been delighted to learn that Kageyama had trained it to fly between the little village Shouyou had lived in so many years ago and the palace they now resided in. Shouyou smiled and stroked Nikuman’s head, muttering a few soft praises before kissing the top of its head gently between the horns.

“It says she’ll be arriving in time for the Festival of Feathers at the Court with your mother. She’s excited to see how you’ve changed, Shouyou.”

Shouyou blushed and his wings fluffed up before settling down. He hadn’t told either of them about that little change yet, it would be interesting to see their reactions.

Other than the wings, he hadn’t changed much. He wore his hair shoulder length, wild orange curls bound back with a few braids here and there, small gold-wire wrapped sapphire blue beads that reminded him of Kageyama’s eyes dotting the ends. He hadn’t grown much, top of his head just clearing Kageyama’s shoulder and most of that was his hair. Though he was still on the small side, he was stronger. They had discovered that Shouyou possessed an incredible jump that took him higher than the tips of Kageyama’s wings, and those cleared his head by a foot and a half. The crown that Kageyama had given him in lieu of a ring was perched a little skewed on his head and Kageyama adjusted it so it lay flat, smiling down.

Shouyou stood on his tip toes, stealing a kiss and smiling happily.

“I can’t wait to see them as well. Now then, the reason I was trying to find you was…”

\---

“You can open your eyes now.”

Shouyou opened them, and gasped.

“No way.” He turned to look up at Kageyama who was smugly smirking back.

“You mean…”

“Yes.”

Shouyou let out a cry of excitement and tackled his mate fiercely, clinging tight in joy.

“Oh thank you, thank you Tobio thank you!”

Graceful winged creatures pawed the ground, harnessed to an intricate carriage that could seat the two of them and two others quite comfortably.

Shouyou gave Kageyama a fierce kiss, pouring out as much of his love and gratitude as he could.

\--

The Festival of Feathers was a beautiful occasion of music and laughter. Kageyama had brought along a goodwill gift of several cases of carved candles, each one more intricate than the last. Tiny spirits danced in the wells of several blank candles, forming the patterns as they danced.

King Tsukishima had been displeased at their arrival initially, but the freckled seer at his side rested a hand on his arm and gestured to the softness in the looks that Kageyama gave Shouyou. The King scoffed but when the seer wasn’t looking, gazed down on him with equal softness.

Shouyou was making idle conversation with one of the other participants as Kageyama retrieved them drinks when-

“SHOUYOUUU!!!!”

Shouyou turned to the call of his name to be near-flattened to the ground if it weren’t for a series of frantic flaps of his wings to keep him mostly upright.

“Natsu!”

His younger twin was gripping him tightly, white tipped orange feathers that he had sent were delicately braided into her hair like a wreath. She was wearing a beautiful cream colored silk dress with pearls sewn along the bodice that Kageyama had sent her at the last winter solstice. The twins barely let go of each other long enough for their mother to join them, tears of laughter falling as she stroked Shouyou’s wings, his hair, overjoyed to see and touch her son again. It had been several years since they had all been together, and even Kageyama didn’t have a cruel heart to part his bride-mate from his family.

“Oh Shouyou, my beautiful boy, the letters do you no justice in how handsome you have grown.” The eldest Hinata stroked his hair fondly, smiling up at him just barely

“Mama, there’s something I, well, we,” Shouyou looked up to Kageyama with a bright smile, one of Kageyama’s hands sliding around his waist to pull him closer.

“We were wondering if you and Natsu would come live with us, in our castle.”

The Hinata women burst into another round of tears, hugging the Shadow King and his bride fiercely with acceptance.

\--

“Hey, Natsu?”

“Hm?”

They were on their way back from the little village, having stayed a few days to collect the Hinata matron and Natsu’s belongings as well as say their farewells to those in the little village.

“How long did it take mum to find out we had switched?”

“As soon as the guards had left our village.”

Shouyou looked from Natsu to their sleeping mother and back.

“What gave it away?”

“She never said.”

\---

“Hey, Tobio?”

“Hm? What is it Shouyou?”

“Mmm, just wanted to say I love you.”

“I love you too, my sun, my light.”

“Together with you, my shadow,”

“We are invincible.”

The lovers kissed in the silence of the night, none but the light of the full moon witness to their confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! Thanks for sticking with me ^w^


End file.
